Obsession
by Mforthem
Summary: Alibaba returns after 3 years, and someone hasn't gotten over him.


M: It's been long since I wrote M. Gotten a bit rusty whoops. Hope you like it.

* * *

Alibaba stood in awe at the landing port of Kou. It was similar to Sindria, and was highly technological. He was excited to meet the king who Sindria said was his good friend. Was it Hakuryuu? Was he saved from depravity? That would be the best news that he had hoped for when he was stuck in the realm where only his consciousness remained.

He was escorted up to the palace and shown a room by an attendant who warned him that their king was getting more and more withdrawn as the days passed.

Feeling worried, and unsure of how to speak to Hakuryuu, all those feelings disappeared in an instance once the door opened to show one of his closest friends that he dearly missed. It was Hakuryuu, though much taller and older now, his cute boyish looks turning to a handsome, charismatic face.

"Hakuryuu! How have you been? Wow, you're a lot taller than me now," Alibaba greeted with a wide grin, walking to stand in front of Hakuryuu to compare their height. "You look like puberty has really served you well."

How could this be? Alibaba had been dead of 3 years, and throughout these 3 years, with Aladdin and Morgiana at his side, he had never forgotten about the man he admired and killed in his moment of depravity. He strove to be a leader like Alibaba would, to instill hope and equality no matter how trying the circumstances, but he could never beat the optimism of the blond prince. And now, the object of his fervent admiration and attempts to reach as repentance, suddenly stood in front of him...

"Why are you speechless? Well, I guess even Sinbad was shocked," Alibaba chuckled. Thinking about it a little bit, he looked at how dark Hakuryuu's face had become.

"I don't blame you for my death, so you shouldn't either. It was all part of fate, and fate has tied us again, right?" Alibaba cheered positively. "I heard about the outstanding feats you've achieved for Kou and as part of the world alliance. You've done well. Um, so where is Aladdin and Morgiana?"

"You're r-real?" Hakuryuu's voice trembled, and he reached with shaking hands to cup Alibaba's face.

"Of course, silly," Alibaba laughed, reaching up to wipe the tears falling from Hakuryuu's eyes. He placed his hands on top of Hakuryuu's. "Look, I'm warm aren't I?" Alibaba smiled gently.

"I'm hallucinating again. Despite my research, there has never been a way to revive the dead," Hakuryuu muttered to himself, stepping away. "Shit... every night, every day...! How much longer must you torment me, Alibaba? Every time you smile at me, my heart aches."

"Hakuryuu?" Alibaba was confused, but it looked like his friend was in pain.

"These past 3 years I've been haunted by your smile and radiance... I could not love or think about anyone else!" Hakuryuu confided, gripping his head. "When I finally got my country, I realized that I wanted you so much for myself I wanted to turn you into a puppet for myself. I was selfish, I could not stand you being the prince for the world."

Alibaba was shocked by the sudden confession. He didn't know how to properly respond. As he stood there in shock, Hakuryuu continued to speak his tormented thoughts.

"I know my thoughts are wicked. I am your complete opposite, Alibaba. You who are always shining, while I resorted to the darkness to get my way. When everything ended, I felt so empty without you. What I actually wanted was to be by your side forever!"

"H-Hey, calm down Hakuryuu. I am here now," Alibaba attempted to reach the boy, but Hakuryuu continued his tirade.

"Since you insist on haunting all my waking and sleeping thoughts, I will have you, even if it is just within my imaginations," Hakuryuu decided, striding to Alibaba. He reached to grasp the silky blond locks, marveling at their texture. "Yes..." he smiled bitterly. "Even if this is the only way I can touch you."

"You seem more real than the previous Alibabas..." Hakuryuu sighed, leaning down to capture Alibaba's soft lips with his.

Dumbstruck, Alibaba could not resist as Hakuryuu kissed him with intense fervor. His knees buckled, and he collapsed into Hakuryuu's arms. When they parted for air, Alibaba managed to speak, "But I am the real Alibaba, Hakuryuu."

"I have missed your voice... The way you call my name," the depth of sadness in Hakuryuu's eyes stopped Alibaba from resisting the second kiss.

"But I AM the real Alibaba!" Alibaba screamed desperately, trying to get it into Hakuryuu's thick skull.

"You always say that, then you leave. Please stop talking, I just want to be with you longer," Hakuryuu pleaded, forcing another deep french kiss onto Alibaba. The intense emotions in it drowned Alibaba, and he allowed Hakuryuu to push him down onto the table. "You always look the same as when you left me..." Hakuryuu stroked Alibaba's cheek, tears falling from his eyes. "I have never regretted anything as much."

"Haku...Hakuryuu, no!"

Hakuryuu disrobed Alibaba easily, and with eyes full of regretful love, looked upon Alibaba's body. "You are so beautiful, Alibaba. If only you could really be mine."

Alibaba flushed darkly when Hakuryuu started to kiss his body, leaving desperate hickeys upon his neck and shoulders. "H-Hey stop! Hakuryuu, please. I'm really Alibaba, wake up!"

"No, I'd rather forever remain in a dream with you," Hakuryuu denied. He moved on to Alibaba's pink nipples and toyed with them, while his hand moved further south. Alibaba, being a virgin had never felt such strong pleasure, and he moaned under Hakuryuu's deliberate hands.

"Mm, Haku...Ah!" He could not form anything coherent once Hakuryuu touched his erect dick.

"Don't worry," Hakuryuu promised with an intense gaze, and a husky voice. "With Belial, I will make all of your senses so sensitive that you will drown in pleasure."

The magic warmed his body pleasantly, and Alibaba ceased to think, entering a white space once Hakuryuu worked on his dick with a moist mouth. Hakuryuu sucked the throbbing member fervently amidst Alibaba's pleasured mewls. How could this feel so real? The scent of Alibaba was making him dizzy with passion, and he couldn't stop himself. He prepared Alibaba's entrance with his fingers, and the dual pleasure made Alibaba writhe and pull Hakuryuu closer, tangling his fingers within Hakuryuu's hair.

"Wait for me, Alibaba," Hakuryuu gushed lovingly, entangling the desperate fingers to be able to strip himself of his clothing. "I will show you a world you have never seen before. One that you tease me with everyday."

Pulling Alibaba's legs apart with ease, Hakuryuu positioned himself and entered Alibaba with force. He grunted at the tightness of Alibaba's ass as Alibaba moaned and rolled his eyes back from the pleasure. Alibaba's hands found grip on Hakuryuu's back, and nails raked down Hakuryuu's back. This all felt too real... was this God's present to him after 3 long years of torment? To give him some satisfaction after long years of pained longing with no returns?

He thrust into Alibaba and kissed him passionately. If this was the only, last time he was allowed to feel Alibaba again, he would treasure it and make the most of it. Once he found Alibaba's sweet spot, he thrust into Alibaba with wild abandon, and Alibaba ground his own hips to get the most of that blinding pleasure that robbed him of all logical senses. Hakuryuu kissed Alibaba again and again, never wanting it to end.

They both reached a height of pleasure they had never felt before, and came together.

"Alibaba! I love you, Alibaba..." Hakuryuu gazed into Alibaba's eyes lovingly as consciousness came back to Alibaba. He stroked away the sweat soaked fringe away from Alibaba's forehead and kissed him gently. "Even if you are only mine in a dream, I am happy." He laid down next to Alibaba, weary. "Now my dream will end soon, and I will be all alone again."

Hakuryuu's eyes closed gently, while Alibaba bolted right awake, mind blown from all that happened. The action made his sore ass throb with pain, and he flushed darkly when he felt the sensation of Hakuryuu's warm cum dribble down his thighs. Embarrassed and confused as to how to react, he quickly cleaned himself up and gathered his clothes. Was that what they meant when Hakuryuu was acting strange and withdrawn?

But he... how could he had given in so easily to Hakuryuu without any resistance? He shivered as he recollected how good everything he felt, how every nerve in his body was alight with pleasure, how nice it felt to just give in to it. It was indeed a world he had never seen before. Looking at Hakuryuu's peaceful sleeping face, Alibaba groaned, deciding to escape from the palace and think things through alone before meeting Hakuryuu again.

On his way out, he saw Judal in the hallway. Judal raised an eyebrow and greeted him with a smirk. "Hey there. Finally I get to see you properly instead of some creepy doll. I must say you look much better... hm... almost... erotic?" Judal's face fell into puzzlement as he looked upon Alibaba's ruffled appearance.

"B-But..." Alibaba pointed at Judal in disbelief. "If you are already here, why does Hakuryuu not believe that I..." Alibaba gulped as the pink flushed his cheeks again. "Not believe that I exist?"

"Aah? I just told them that I don't know what happened to you," Judal shrugged. "I couldn't really care less."

"You!" Alibaba's pointing finger shook with anger. He froze when he heard Aladdin and Morgiana's voice, heart struck with terror that they would find out what exactly and occurred between he and Hakuryuu. "Fine! Then you better keep your words that way. I never came, alright. If you're even a bit grateful that I saved your ass in that realm-" Alibaba bit his lip and hid back into a random room as Aladdin and Morgiana came into the hallway.

He heard them talking to Judal, who thankfully did not reveal anything about him. Once Alibaba and Morgiana was out of range, Judal entered the room with a conniving grin. "So, what's going on? I was getting so bored with all of the peace."

"I'm not telling you," Alibaba stuck out his tongue, pushing past the Magi to escape from the palace.

"Ahh? Cheeky little..." Judal growled. Fine, he would just have to find out himself. He floated to the room Hakuryuu was in and opened the door. His chosen emperor was lying on the table naked, and the smell of sex was strong throughout the room. He blinked and gaped at the scene. There was no way that happened, could it? Although Hakuryuu had obsessively questioned him about resurrection and tried to hunt for Alibaba's corpse... He scratched his head in a dilemma, but ultimately decided to dress Hakuryuu and carry him back to his room. It would be bad for anyone to find Hakuryuu in such a state.

"Alibaba..." Hakuryuu whispered in his dream, and Judal shook his head in disappointment. Of all people, why the dumb blond?

* * *

M:Thanks for reading and I appreciate all feedback and thoughts


End file.
